December 12, 2012 Main Event results
The December 12, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Webster Bank Arena at Harbor Yard in Bridgeport, Connecticut on December 11, 2012. Summary With only days remaining until WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Ryback set out to destroy experienced two-time WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio and send a message to The Shield. Also, 3MB battled the high-octane duo of Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd in an impromptu 3-on-2 Handicap Match. Before the contest got underway, Ricardo Rodriguez made his way to the ring and rather than give his patented ring introduction for Alberto Del Rio, he offered a video tribute for his favorite WWE Superstar. As the celebratory video of The Mexican Aristocrat began running down a laundry list of his superior qualities, however, it was interrupted by three simple words that have taken WWE by storm: “Feed Me More!” Ryback had enough of the Del Rio–praise and made his way to the ring. Of course, this only upset the Mexican Superstar, who entered Bridgeport, Conn.’s Webster Bank Arena ready to teach his opponent a lesson in respect. Most of the time, WWE Superstars display some trepidation before entering the squared circle with Ryback, but Del Rio was so disgusted with the audacity of his opponent that his arrogance and overconfidence outweighed any fears he might have of Ryback's sheer power. When the opening bell sounded, Ryback faced a true test in his young and dominant career. Del Rio — a legend in Mexico — is a wise and shrewd tactician; a full-on show of strength would be a fool's folly against a Superstar of Del Rio's caliber. Nonetheless, Ryback's powerful abilities certainly played in his favor. The battle between the crafty veteran and powerful rookie was certainly a textbook example of agility vs. power. Del Rio's offense was aggressive, knowing full well he had to keep his monstrous adversary on the defensive as often as possible. But as The Mexican Aristocrat discovered early in the bout, Ryback's entire arsenal is based purely on strength. Displaying both his cunning and experience, Del Rio managed to pin Ryback's arm between the steel steps and the ring post. With his opponent trapped, the two-time WWE Champion kicked the steps, hoping to soften up Ryback for a Cross Armbreaker. Throughout the contest, The Mexican Aristocrat focused on Ryback's arm, using his agility and lucha libre abilities to counter many of Ryback's maneuvers and to keep the pressure on his opponent's limb. Though if there is one thing the WWE Universe has learned about Ryback over the course of 2012, it's that not only is his power impressive, but also his resilience is equally as extraordinary. The hungry Superstar continued to fight and overpowered his opponent as Del Rio set up for his patented Cross Armbreaker. Being slammed into the turnbuckle left The Mexican Superstar reeling, and with the WWE Universe chanting, Ryback hit the Meathook clothesline before executing Shell Shocked on Del Rio to pick up arguably his most impressive victory to date. Following the match, Matt Striker asked Ryback about teaming with Team Hell No in their battle against The Shield at WWE TLC. When asked if he could coexist with Daniel Bryan and Kane, Ryback responded, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Following the highly competitive featured contest between Alberto Del Rio and Ryback, 3MB took the opportunity to rock their way to the ring and address their issue with ION Television airing of the 12/12/12 Hurricane Sandy benefit concert. The group praised the event designed to benefit victims of the storm, but they were dumbfounded as to why they weren't invited to play the show. In addition to their 12/12/12 snub, they also felt disrespected for not being invited to perform alongside Lady Gaga and Bruce Springsteen at WWE's special Rolling Stones concert this Saturday on pay-per-view. Thankfully, as 3MB decided to “delight” Bridgeport, Conn., with a preview of their new single, the high-flying duo of Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd entered the arena and challenged the rock band to a 3-on-2 Handicap Match. Outnumbered, Kidd & Gabriel hoped to rely on their uncanny agility to offset the three-man advantage enjoyed by Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre. Although, their fast-paced styles were put to use in the contest, Kidd & Gabriel simply couldn't overcome the numbers disadvantage as a cheap shot to Kidd by McIntyre out of the official's line of sight allowed Heath Slater to secure the victory. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/Ricardo Rodriguez) (13:18) *3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) defeated Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd (10:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ryback v Alberto Del Rio ME_011_Photo_02.jpg ME_011_Photo_05.jpg ME_011_Photo_11.jpg ME_011_Photo_12.jpg ME_011_Photo_14.jpg ME_011_Photo_15.jpg 3MB v Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd ME_011_Photo_21.jpg ME_011_Photo_22.jpg ME_011_Photo_26.jpg ME_011_Photo_28.jpg ME_011_Photo_30.jpg ME_011_Photo_32.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #11 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events